The Rose’s Revolver
by Mr. Krabbs
Summary: Ruby tries to get revenge on Weiss for replacing her cookies. (One-shot)


Ruby pointed a magnum at Weiss.

"You should've leave that in your locker, you dunce." Weiss shouted at Ruby not even caring for the gun pointed right at her face.

"Are you not impressed? I made this baby myself! It's a .44 Caliber Magnum Revolver! 'The Rose's Python!'" Ruby smiled at the name she came up with, as Weiss looks unimpressed.

"I've seen you with a giant gun-scythe. I don't think a pistol will make me impressed with what you can make." Weiss responded.

Blake looks up from her book as she sees Yang watching the two.

"Hey Yang, aren't you supposed to be in Oobleck's class? It's gonna start soon."

"Don't worry! I wanna see where this'll go!" Blake rolled her eyes, nodded, and placed her book on the desk to watch also.

"With First Class erogonimic, And aerodynamic design-" Ruby started But was cut off.

"Just hurry up with whatever you're doing right now!" Weiss shouted, alarming the reaper.

"Well.."

"Well, What?"

"Well.. it's totally cool isn't it?!"

"Ruby, that isn't loaded isn't it?" Blake asked as Ruby smirked in response.

"you bet it is! And with special dust amunition too!" She smiled as she looked at Blake.

"Special?" All three members of team RWBY said in unison.

"heh, Get a load of terror from this. Anyone shot by this baby... will be unable to stop laughing for ten minutes straight!!" Ruby smirked and chuckled maniacally.

"Ruby... You look so cuuute!" Yang grinned and hugged her sister tightly as Ruby pouted and dropped the gun.

"Y-Yang stop.. c-Can't b-breath!" Yang lets go as Ruby quickly scrambled to the pistol on the ground.

"heh, sorry about that sis. You just look adorable!" Ruby spun the gun around her finger as she smiled, making Yang want to hug her again. Weiss sat on her seat staring at Ruby, waiting for something to happen, And Blake kept watching, enjoying what was happening right now. Ruby than stops spinning it and aims it at Weiss, who still looks uninterested.

"Well, Weiss! Have anything to say before you go into a ten minute fit of laughter?! This just shows you what happens when you mess with my cookies!" Ruby grinned, Weiss just stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Well, knowing you, you won't surrender until your aura is drained.—"

"You win." Weiss told her as she raised her hands up.

"Huh?"

"I surrender. What can I do against a gun unarmed?" She added.

"Huh?! Sorry, come again?!"

"I said I surrender, you dolt. You win."

"...……AHAHAHA! YES! Weiss finally surrendered about those cookies! Victory Dance!" She danced around the room as the 3 other members just watched. She stopped as she noticed a bunch of people sending stares her way. Her face turned red as she looked back at Weiss.

"well, to-to Bad! It's to late now!!" Ruby said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"what's with your face?"

"You may have surrendered, but you still have to pay for what you did with those cookies!"

" _Psst, Yang."_ Blake whispered.

" _hmm?"_

 _"what did she do with her cookies?" She asked._

 _"-sigh- replace them with...raisins." Yang responded._

" _really.."_

"well, I'm prepared for the worse. Let's get this over with." Weiss stated.

"Hiding that fear with a..mask eh?, Well it's apparently painless so you should be fine. Consider yourself lucky, Now Prepare yourself for explosive laughter!" Ruby smirks and aims the gun towards Weiss's head and gets ready to shoot.

"wait." Weiss stops, raising her hand up.

"wha-what?!" She pulls the gun back.

"you said it's 'apparently' painless. You haven't tested it yet?" Weiss asked as Ruby scratched her head in embarrassment.

"we-Well no.."

"let me see it for a second. It'll suck if it didn't work." She put her hand out infront of Ruby.

"Yeah, But-"

"Cmon, Class is gonna start soon."

"O-Okay.." she puts the gun in Weiss's hand.

She looks at the gun, inspecting every detail as Ruby looked confused. -BANG- she pulled the trigger releasing the 'special' ammunition onto Ruby knocking her to the ground.

"RUBY! Weiss, you could've killed her!" Yang runs up to Ruby followed by Blake.

"She could've killed me!" She retorted as Ruby slowly gets up.

"Ruby, are you okay?!"

"heh.."

Yang and Blake stared at her confused.

"hehe, HAHHAHAHHAHAHAH Wa-HAH-IT! WEI-HHAHA HAHAAHAA—" Ruby said between laughs unable to stop for ten minutes.

"Well, Ruby guess I was wrong, it really does work."

"Cu-HAAAHAH—rse HAHAHHHA YOU-HAHAHAHA—"

 **Class Starting**

Classes has started as Weiss and Blake sit near Ruby, and Yang went to Oobleck's class.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA—" the door to the room opened up as Glynda came in. Fear started to spread over her as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. The witch looked over all the students. She inspected everyone of them, until her eyes laid on the laughing Red head. She then started to walk towards her.

"HAHAAAHAAA—" she kept laughing as Glynda took steps closer. She was sweating now. as nervous as she was, she couldn't stop laughing as Glynda finally stopped infront of her staring right in her eyes.

"HAAAAAHAAA...HAAHAAAAH—"

 **End**


End file.
